This invention relates to monoclonal antibodies.
Cuttitta et al. (1981) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 78 4591 describe monoclonal antibodies that react with human small cell carcinoma of the lung (SCC), adenocarcinoma, and squamous carcinoma, as well as with human neuroblastomas and breast cancer cells. Mazauric et al. (1982) Cancer Res. 42 150 describe monoclonal antibodies that react with several non-SCC lung cancer cells, colon carcinoma cells, breast carcinoma cells, and with melanoma cells.